


The Big Secret

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another AU! Everyone is ready for a fun trip to the beach. Even Levi! So why doesn't reader-chan wanna go...? Enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Secret

You stared at the invitation in your hands, your eyes wide in pure horror. For some reason your close friends, who also happened to be your classmates, decided they wanted to spend this spring break together and throw a party. Instead of being locked up in your dorms though, you all decided to throw the party somewhere else. After all the debating, everyone had decided on a place. Except you didn't agree whatsoever. You remembered the conversation as clear as day, almost like it was yesterday. Probably because it was yesterday. 

 

~~~Flashback~~~ 

 

"Oh come on, (Name)! This'll be awesome!" Said Hanji, making you frown more. "I'm not going, Hanji." You said, making her pout. "Why not~?? Everyone agreed on it. Even shorty decided to go!" She said, making you raise an eyebrow. "Levi? Actually going out in the daylight? With actual PEOPLE?? I would honestly hate to miss that. But, I can't." You said softly, staring at the floor. "What's the big deal~! It'll be awesome and besides, how can Levi resist you in a bathing suit~." She cooed, making you blush. "H-Hanji! I-I'm not concerned about that!" You said, crossing your arms. You couldn't deny it at all. You'd had a crush on Levi since, probably when the two of you were introduced. You liked the fact that he wasn't like the other college boys, which was basically an idiot to put it lightly. "Sure you aren't~. But seriously, (Name)! This'll be awesome you just have to go!" She squealed, grabbing your hands as she jumped up and down. "I just..can't." You said, feeling guilty as she stopped jumping. "(Name)? Are you afraid of water?" She asked softly, suddenly looking concerned. You stared at her with wide eyes, surprised she took it that far. You thought about it for a moment before looking at the floor, meekly nodding. "Y-Yeah, it's that." You said, making her frown. "Oh dear. I understand. Don't worry about it then, we'll figure something out, okay?" She said, smiling once more. You smiled back at her, secretly relieved this conversation was over. 'That was too close.' You thought to yourself, giggling at your friend, the human energizer bunny. 

 

~~~End of flashback~~~

 

"This is not figuring something out." You muttered, a deep scowl on your face. You groaned loudly as you flopped on your bed, tossing the invitation to the side. You loved the beach. A lot more than any of your friends did, so being afraid of water wasn't the issue. You'd been hiding something for pretty much all your life, and you weren't sure how they'd react. You shuddered at the thought of the last person who had seen it happen, not exactly enjoying the risk of being sold or killed again. You didn't want to let your friends down, but you just didn't want to take the risk. You felt even more guilty as the thought hit you. Even Levi was going! You weren't sure how Hanji persuaded him, but whatever she did worked like a charm. You smiled to yourself at the thought of Levi, finding it amusing to imagine him going anywhere with you guys. You didn't want to miss him actually going out and possibly having fun, but you didn't know what would happen. "This is so difficult.." You whined, covering your face with your arm. You groaned at the sound of knocking on your door, not really wanting to get up. You were forced to however, when the person knocking suddenly wouldn't stop. 

 

You stomped over to the door, ready to kill whoever it was. "What do you-! Oh, it's just you." You said, heading back to your bed. "What kind of shit greeting is that." Said Levi, closing the door behind him as he made his way in. "You know all about shit greetings huh." You muttered, flopping onto your bed once more. "Sorry, just not in the mood for company at the moment." You said, staring at the ceiling. "That's too bad." He said, making you roll your eyes as he sat on your bed. You should've known he wouldn't leave. "Four eyes told me you aren't planning on going with them." You sighed as you sat yourself up, annoyed that Hanji had already told everyone. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't made up my mind." You said, glancing over at the invitation. "Well allow me to help you. You're going, because there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere with those characters by myself." He said, making you giggle. "Oh come on. They aren't that bad." You said, turning to the man next to you. Levi just stared at you, giving you a minute to think. "Okay, they have their moments. But come on, I'm sure you'll have fun without me there. You'll have Hanji to keep you company!" You said, smiling as he just glared at you. "Now I'm definitely not going." He said, making you laugh. "Oh relax. Alright look, I have about a week to make up my mind right? If I decide to go, I'll let you know. But you have to come if I do!" You said, staring at him. "That's fair. Don't take too long, I've got shit to do." He said, getting up. "Yes because cleaning 24/7 is so much shit to do." You said, smiling and waving innocently as he glared at you. "You just better be there." He said, heading to the door. "We'll see." You said, waving to him as he left. 

 

~~~Meanwhile~~~ 

 

"Alright!! Operation get (Name) to like water is ago!" Said Hanji, bursting with excitement. "I never guessed (Name) would be afraid of water." Said Eren, everyone nodding in agreement. "It is shocking, due to her personality. But, everyone is afraid of something." Said Armin. "Very true. Now! How are we going to break her fear before the party?" Said Hanji, glancing around the room. "Why not start with something smaller than the ocean. A pool should work." Said Mikasa, not really paying attention. "That might just be what we need! But how are we gonna get her in a pool?" Said Hanji, trying to form a plan. "Oh! I know~." 

 

~~~To the beach!~~~ 

 

You sighed in relief as you and Hanji finally arrived, ready to get this over with. After about a week of your friends trying to get you into multiple bodies of water, you finally decided to give in and go. You nearly killed Hanji for telling everyone in the first place, but decided against it after she made a good point. You never really told her not to. Though you still wanted to kill her after her little pool scheme. Lets just say it involved a wet Levi and a terribly embarrassed you. As Hanji parked her car, you stared at the wide blue body of water in slight horror. It looked absolutely beautiful with the sunlight shining off of it, but that didn't make you any less nervous. "You'll be fine, (Name)." You turned your attention to Hanji, giving her a small smile as she smiled at you. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and made your way out. You glanced around, already noticing a large group down on the beach. You giggled softly upon seeing one person all by themselves, already knowing who it was. You heard a loud yell, turning to see Hanji dashing towards the sand. You laughed as you just walked after her, your towel wrapped around your waist. 

 

Once you finally reached the beach, you slipped off your sandals, loving the feeling of sand on your feet. "Come on (Name)! Hurry up!" You rolled your eyes as Hanji waved to you, smiling as you made your way over. "And I'll take THIS!" You yelped as Hanji snatched your towel, hard enough to spin you. "Hanji! Oh whatever. Hey guys." You said, smiling as you greeted the rest of your friends. You rolled your eyes as the boys stared at you, making your way over to the side with Hanji and the other girls. "Glad to see you here, (Name)." Said Jean, the boys nodding in agreement. You giggled as a beach ball suddenly met his face, thanking Mikasa as she gave you a small smile. "Alright let's get going!" Said Hanji, racing off to the water. You smiled as your friends ran off to have their fun, turning your attention to a lone figure. You made your way over to the seemingly grumpy man, deciding to keep him company. "Excuse me sir, but I don't believe grouches are allowed on the beach." You said, smirking as he glared at you. "Maybe I shouldn't have came." He said, making you giggle. "Oh don't be so grumpy. Besides, after all the hell I've been through the past week, if you hadn't showed up I would never speak to you again." You said, sitting down next to him and crossing your arms. "That would be an improvement to my life." He said, making you frown. "You don't mean that. You can't go a day without me~." You said, giggling as he just let out a "tch". 

 

You watched your friends play around both in the sand and in the water, smiling as they seemed to be having the time of their lives. You raised an eyebrow as Hanji suddenly called everyone over, watching as they all huddled together. "Um, Levi, should we go over there..?" You said, turning to him. "There's no way in hell I'm getting up from this spot. Who knows what they're up to." He said, making you sigh. "You make a good point. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." You stared at your friends, curiosity growing as their little huddle lasted for about ten minutes. "I'm gonna go see." You said, standing yourself up. You blushed a little as you brushed sand off your butt, giving your bikini a little tug to make sure it was fitting right. You suppressed the urge to giggle as you glanced at Levi out the corner of your eye, noticing his slightly red face as he stared in the opposite direction. "Well, be back in a bit I guess." You said, slightly waving at him as you walked over to your friends. "Hey guys, what's going on?" You asked, finally reaching the group. You raised an eyebrow as the broke apart quickly, all eyes on you. "H-Hey (Name)! We were just talking about you!" Said Hanji, making you all the more curious. "Oh? What about me?" You said, staring at Hanji suspiciously. You weren't too concerned as Eren ran off, saying he needed to grab something from his car. "Well (Name), we all think it's time for you to get over your fear." She said, giving you a small smile. "Fear? Oh." Your eyes widened as you suddenly took a step back, already knowing what they had in mind. 

 

You waited a few seconds before taking a quick step to the side, not surprised to see Eren come flying from behind you, crashing directly into Jean. Taking that as a golden opportunity, you made a break for it. You weren't surprised to see a few of them chasing after you, but you weren't concerned either. You were the fastest runner in the entire group. You made a sharp turn as you spun yourself around, deciding to run back to where you came from. 'Levi. He can help, right?' You thought to yourself, barely passing the few of your friends who were waiting for you. "SHIT!" You swore loudly, eyes wide in shock as you fell forward. You groaned loudly as you tried to sit up, rubbing the back of your head in pain. "Great shot Mikasa!" You heard Eren say, already realizing what happened. Damn, that girl could throw. You stood yourself up, staggering slightly as you were still a little dazed. You shrieked as you suddenly felt someone's arms around your waist. "I got her!" Said Hanji, struggling to hold you. "Fucking damn it Hanji! Let me go, I don't wanna swim!" You yelled, trying to free yourself. "What in the actual fuck is happening." You stopped struggling at the familiar voice, turning to see Levi staring at both of you like you were insane. "Oh. Sup shorty! We're trying to get (Name) to get over her fear of water!" She said, holding onto you the best she could. "Since when has she been afraid of water." He said, staring at you as you squirmed around like a fish. "Well she-" "Never! I'm not afraid of water now put me down!" You yelled, making everyone, except Levi of course, gasp in shock. 

 

You let out a sigh of relief as Hanji finally put you down, adjusting your bikini so it covered you better. "(Name)! Why'd you tell everyone you were afraid of water?" Said Hanji, making you scowl. "I didn't. I told you, and then YOU told everyone, Hanji. And I don't know, I just don't like to swim." You said, staring at the sand. This was getting harder to hide. It didn't help that your legs tingled due to your closeness to the ocean. "Do you know how?" Said Hanji, making you sigh. "Yes. Yes I know how. Look, I don't wanna talk about it anymore, okay?" You said, walking off and leaving your friends speechless. You ignored the calls for you as you ran off, simply wanting to be alone. After a few minutes of running, you reached a nice, quiet area surrounded by large rocks. You sat in the sand, staring at the water as the waves washed up onto shore. You rubbed your legs to ease the tingling feeling, honestly wanting nothing more than to dive right in. You looked around, standing up to completely check your surroundings. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' You thought, turning towards the water. You took a step forward, shuddering as the water brushed against your toes. You walked further into the water, stopping once it came up to your ankles. You were ready to go for it until, "So you can go into water." You shrieked at the sound of a voice behind you, whipping around to see who it was. "Levi? How the hell did you get over here? You can't just sneak up on people like that!" You said, glaring at the man as he glared back. "Don't run off and I won't have to." He said, making you roll your eyes. "So. Aren't you going to continue?" He asked, leaning against a rock. You raised an eyebrow, confused for a minute before you realized you were still in the water. "N-No, I um, don't really enjoy swimming." You said, staring at your feet. "Bullshit. If I hadn't said anything you would've dived right in just now. Plus, at the pool you were swimming like a damn fish." He said, making you glare at him. "I did not swim like a fish!" You said angrily, clenching your fists. Levi just gave you a cold glare, growing annoyed with your lies. "You did. And watch your damn attitude. I don't know what you're hiding, but you're not about to snap at me." He growled, making you sigh. "I'm..I'm sorry. It's just, never mind. Let's go back to the others. They're probably-" "Swim." Your eyes widened as you stared at him in shock, hoping you misheard him. "W-What did you-?" "You heard me. Swim." He said, making you frown. "No thanks. Lets just go back." You said, walking out of the water. You yelped as you were suddenly picked up, horrified as Levi threw you over his shoulder. "L-Levi, no! P-Put me down!" You shrieked, desperately trying to get down, only making him hold onto you tighter. "That's exactly what I'm doing." He said, walking further into the water. "L-Levi! Please, don't put me in the water! You don't understand!" You said, near tears at this point. He couldn't know. No one could. "I'm not going to let you drown, but whatever reason you don't want to be in this water is getting on my damn nerves. I don't enjoy not knowing things, (Name). Now hurry up, I don't have all day." He said, ignoring your pleads as he threw you into the water. 

 

You quickly resurfaced, looking around frantically until you spotted the shore. 'If I can make it before..!' You didn't finish the thought as you noticed the small yet at the same time huge thing blocking your path. Levi. "Don't even think about it." He said, glaring at you. Levi raised an eyebrow as tears began to well up in your eyes, a bit of guilt building up inside him. "Oi, why are you-" "Fine. I'll show you. It's too late to stop it anyway. But, I'm trusting that you'll handle this with sense. And please, don't betray me, okay?" You said, not giving him a chance to respond before you fell back underwater. Levi swam over to pull you up, not making it as he shielded his eyes from the sudden burst of light where you were. Meanwhile, you were curled up in the fetal position as you felt yourself beginning to change, your legs tingling to the point of itching as your legs changed. You smiled softly as (f/c) scales began to cover your legs, watching the two things become one as they disappeared. You hummed softly as the top to your bikini changed as well, a beautiful flower appearing in your hair. The light began to fade as you took a deep breath, getting your lungs used to underwater breathing again. It had been years since this happened, and you were surprisingly happy. You preferred this form instead, anyway. You suddenly remembered the awaiting friend above, calming your nerves before swimming up. 

 

You slowly resurfaced, giggling as Levi finally uncovered his face from the bright light. "Sorry about that." You said, giving him a gentle smile. Levi stared at you for a minute, noticing something was off. "(Name), just what the hell happened. And why the hell do you have a flower on your head." He said, making you sigh. "There's a reason I don't like getting in the water at the beach. Care to see for yourself?" You said, pointing down. Levi stared at you confused for a moment, making up his mind as he took a deep breath, diving under. You waited a few seconds, humming softly as you looked around. You smiled as Levi resurfaced, giggling at the look on his face. Before you could speak, Levi dove under once again, making you sigh. "Kind of expected this." You muttered, staring at the water as you waited for him. Once he finally came up, you gave him a wide smile. "So? What do you think?" You asked, a little nervous. Levi just stared at you for a moment, his eyes slightly wide in shock. "I think that shitty four eyes drugged me." He said, making you laugh. "You're perfectly sober, Levi. This is completely real." You said, leaning back a little as you raised your tail. You whimpered softly as Levi made his way back to the shore, giggling as you heard him muttering to himself. "Levi? Are you-?" "Can you come on land." He said, not turning to look at you as he stood on shore. You blushed as you stared at his tone back, swimming over as much as you could before crawling onto shore. You made sure to stay close enough to the water, not exactly wanting to dry out. 

 

"This is why I can't swim. The change is inevitable. It honestly hasn't even happened in years." You said, staring out at the wide blue sea. You watched as Levi sat down next to you, never taking his eyes off your tail. "It's completely real. It's fine to touch, just not too rough." You said, flapping your tail up and down. Levi pondered this for a moment, making you smile as he slowly dragged his hand over your scales. You blushed as he continued running his hand along your tail, flapping your fins a bit. "So how do you change back." He said, making you gasp. "Damn it, I forgot about that! There's two possible ways. Either I can dry out, but I have to be placed in water within a certain amount of time or I'll die. Or, I can simply be dropped in a large amount of freshwater. Even a bathtub will do." You said, watching the waves. "The second option seems safer." He said, making you glance over at him. You smiled softly as he stared at your tail, noticing the look of concern in his eyes. Did he actually care? Before you could ask, you were surprised to hear people calling for you. 

 

"(Name)! Come on out, you don't have to swim if you don't want to!" Called Hanji, making you groan. "I can't be seen like this!" You whispered, staring at Levi with a look of horror. You whimpered softly as Levi stood up, hoping he'd go distract the others. You let out a yelp as he lifted you up bridal style, a small blush on your cheeks as he carried you into the water. "L-Levi..?" "Damn, your tail is heavy." He muttered, making you giggle. "My apologies. You can put me down here." You said, noticing the water reached his knees. You sighed in content as you met the water, always enjoying the cool and salty liquid. "You can't hide this." He said, making you sigh. "Don't worry, I have a plan." You said, diving underwater, giggling as you splashed him with your tail. 'He'll kill me later, but it's worth it.' You thought, smiling as you swam off. Meanwhile, Levi walked back to shore, reaching land just in time to see Hanji and the others. "Levi! There you are. Wait, where's (Name)?" Said Hanji, looking around. "How the hell should I know." He said, walking past the group. "Didn't you say you were going after her?" "I did. I couldn't find her. Now you find her." He said, staring at the group. "But we-ah!" Hanji yelped as she was suddenly splashed with a lot of water, turning to the water to find nothing. "What..was that..?" She said slowly, a huge smile suddenly creeping up on her face. "(NAAAAAAAME)!! I know that was you!!" She yelled, staring at the water. "Shorty! You should've told us she was swimming! I knew you leprechauns were sneaky~." She said, quickly darting into the water as Levi took a step toward her. 

 

You giggled as Hanji dove into the water, watching as she frantically searched around for you. You slowly swam up behind her, tapping her shoulder to draw her attention. You smiled as she turned around, waving at her as she stared at you. "Hi Hanji." You said, giggling as she stared at your tail. You quickly caught her as she fainted, letting out a sigh as you swam up to the surface. You raised her body out of the water, keeping yourself hidden underneath. "Hanji! What happened to her?!" Said Eren, staring at the unconscious woman in horror. Levi just sighed in annoyance, making his way into the water. You swam a little closer, allowing him to retrieve the, as he often called her, the "shitty woman". Levi just dropped her onto the sand, not really concerned as he turned back to where you were. As Hanji was coming to, Levi made his way back into the water, trying to figure out where you went. "Hanji! Hanji what happened??" Said Eren, shaking the woman to wake her up. "(Name). Mermaid. Pretty~." She said, falling unconscious once more. "D-Did she say, m-mermaid?" Said Armin, turning towards the water. 

 

The young boy's eyes went wide as Levi carried you towards the sand, not expecting the difference in your lower half. You blushed softly as Levi sat you down on the sand, giving him a small smile as he sat next to you. "(N-Name)? Is that y-you?" Armin sputtered, staring at you just like the others. "Y-Yes. It's me." You said, staring at the sand. You were about to explain when you were practically tackled, getting the air knocked out of you at the sudden blow. "(NAAAAAME)!! You look amazing! And your tail, ooh can I touch it? Please say yes, pleaseeee?!?!" You giggled at Hanji's never ending excitement, wondering how she recovered so quickly. "S-Sure, just don't be too rough. It's rather delicate." You said, flapping your fins. You smiled as Hanji examined your tail, looking as amused as a child in a toy store. You raised an eyebrow as she was pulled off, staring at the one who dragged her away. "That's good enough, shitty glasses." Said Levi, making you giggle. "Jealous, shorty?" Said Hanji, making you stare at her in confusion. "Why would he be jealous?" You asked, even more confused as Hanji gave you that creepy grin. "Because shorty is in lo-AGH!" Your eyes widened in slight horror as Hanji went unconscious again, deciding not to question what Levi just did. 

 

"U-Um, I-I think we have a big p-problem." You turned to Armin, whose face was flushed red. "What's wrong, Armin?" You asked, getting a little nervous. "W-Well, this is kind of big news and all, but how are we going to get you back to the school?" He asked, making you frown. "Good point, I hadn't thought of that. I certainly can't walk there." You said, giggling as you flapped your tail. You winced as you felt a flick to the forehead, pouting as you glared at Levi. "Now isn't a time for joking, dumbass." He said, making you roll your eyes. "I was only trying to lighten the mood. Of course a grump like you wouldn't understand that. Now, being serious, I don't think there's any way to get me back unless I dry out." You said, glancing down at your tail. "Well how long would that take?" Said Eren, giving you a minute to think. "About an hour maybe. But the thing is-" "You're not drying out." You turned your attention to Levi, who was glaring at you rather fiercely. "But Levi, it's probably more convenient and besides-!" "You are NOT drying out." He growled, making you sigh. "Fine. You think of something else." You said, crossing your arms. You turned your attention to Hanji as she stirred around, finally coming to. Again. "H-Hanji? Are you alright?" You asked softly, watching as she sat up. "That was NOT cool, shorty." She groaned, rubbing her head. Levi just let out a "tch", rolling his eyes as he stared out at the water. "Hanji, we're trying to think of a way to get (Name) home." Mikasa said, eyeing you closely. "Is that so~. Well then, can you survive outside the water for awhile, (Name)?" Said Hanji, smiling as you nodded. "Fantastic! All we have to do is get her into someone's car and-!" "Wait wait why not your car? Didn't she ride along with you?" Said Eren, making Hanji groan. "Yes yes but I just cleaned my car. I'm sure we can't just dry her off, and I don't exactly want my seats to be soaked." She said, making you roll your eyes. "This is hopeless. Why don't I just stay in the ocean." You said, glancing out at the water. "That's exactly what you'll do." You glanced up at Levi, both confused and shocked from what he said. "You'll stay until tonight, that way everyone is gone. Don't exactly want a large crowd seeing you if we tried taking you now." He said, making you nod in agreement. Who knows how people would react. "We come back tonight and put you into four eyes' car." You giggled as he glared at Hanji, shutting up whatever it was she prepared to say. "Once we're back at school, we'll drop you off into your room. The tub will already be full for you." You smiled at the plan, deciding it didn't sound bad at all. "That's sounds great! Alright, I can wait in the ocean for a few hours. I need a bit of help getting back in." You said, giggling softly as Levi rolled his eyes. You smiled as Levi lifted you up once more, flapping your tail as you clung to him happily. "Stop moving that thing, it already weighs a damn ton." He growled, making you laugh. "Sorry sorry, but you're strong enough. You've carried me about three times already. Thank you, Levi." You said, giving him your kindest smile. 

 

You yelped as Levi just dropped you into the water, poking your head out to glare at him. "Don't give me that look." He said, glaring right back at you. You just rolled your eyes, turning to swim away. Before you did, you turned back to him, a small smile on your face. "Say, Levi, could you come closer?" You said, beckoning him closer with your finger. You giggled softly as he rolled his eyes, obliging nonetheless as he kneeled down in the water. "What do you-" You cut him off as your lips met his, placing a hand on his cheek. You pulled away, smiling at his shocked expression. "Thank you. Make sure the others keep it a secret. Okay?" You said, diving under and swimming off. You popped up a little farther away, waving to your friends. You giggled upon seeing Hanji jumping around like an idiot, already knowing why she was so happy. Your heart fluttered as you waved to Levi, a large smile on your face before you dove under once more, swimming off. As Levi walked back to shore, still shocked by your actions, he completely ignored the excited Hanji and everyone else. As Levi walked back to the main area, he put his fingers to his lips, a small smile on his face. He would definitely be coming for you tonight. And after that little kiss, you'd better be ready. 

 

Lé End~.

**Author's Note:**

> Just goes to show you can't keep anything from Levi, XD. Don't worry, there's more to come. What happens when the plan goes a little awry..? Hope you enjoyed! =^.^=


End file.
